pony_after_darkfandomcom-20200214-history
Greylight
Greylight is one of the original members of PAD and is an influential citizen in /Pony/ville, mostly due to the industrial and research capabilities of her factory, Greylight Industries. = Character Information = Greylight is a unicorn without much magical power; her magic seems to be limited to basic telekinesis. However, what she lacks in magic, she makes up for with a scientific mind - she is the developer of many of /Pony/ville's more bizzare inventions, especially those requested and funded by the Tangy Shipping Labs. It is a bit of a pet peeve of hers that, due to her lack of magic as well as no formalized training with any of her prototypes or designs, she has to work entirely through others to get anything done. To this end, she has built an extensive network of connections and partnerships in order to ensure that her plans go down without major issue. Greylight's major hobbies, other than engineering, seem to involve "setting rebels on fire". Nopony is 100% sure what this means, but so far there haven't been any serious burns reported because of it. She also rocks out on the acoustic guitar, but as of yet refuses to play for others. Background Greylight doesn't speak much of her past, seemingly ashamed of it in some way, and claiming in vague terms that she did some things she's not terribly proud of. She endeavors to not let it weigh her down, claiming that the past is just the past, but there is the strong sense she would rather it stay there. With that said, there is absolutely no end to the number of other ponies that seem to be able to identify her from some previous hobby or organization. While nearly all of these meetings are happy and turn into good friendships, Greylight remains eager to keep the exact details of how she is acquainted with these individuals, and what they did, somewhat of a secret. Cutie Mark Greylight's cutie mark is a purple representation of a bar graph with a star above it. Greylight explains this as the bars representing statistics, or the pursuit of knowledge, and the star representing truth. In PAD Greylight is one of the nightly hosts of PAD: she hosts Tuesday nights currently, and held Thursday nights in the past. She is semi-notable for using a new, never before seen title image for each weekly PAD she creates. She also has notoriously terrible luck with starting questions; despite putting a fair amount of effort into them, they never seem to spark a heck of a lot of discussion. Greylight also admins the Steam group that supports PAD: "SW Gaming fun people stuff." It's... a bit of a long story. Greylight Industries The industrial powerhouse Greylight Industries is owned by Greylight and operated by her, her cat assistant Snarky, and a staff of bumbling (if good-intending!) accident-prone earth ponies. They provide /Pony/ville with a wide variety of practical products such as the tilde, along with a few, more outlandish creations. OTT Greylight is one of the members of the OTT: the One True Triad, a group consisting of herself, Blazing Star, and Tangerine Cookie. These three friends consider themselves the "good guys" of /Pony/ville, and every now and them scheme in various ways to protect it from outside influence or internal issues. User Information Greylight is a character of Saikar, real name Jason. Jason in real life is a chemist and an engineer working for a major global tire company. He plays Steam games like Anno 2070, FTL: Faster than Light, Bastion, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, and The Elder Scross V: Skyrim. He can't play the guitar. Yet. Behind the Character Greylight is sort of, kind of the first semi-official "PAD OC," having been designed as a desaturated recolor of Twilight Sparkle shortly after the airing of the season 2 premier, Return of Harmony. The ease of creating "Greylights" has lead to many other users adding their own images to the collection, which made Greylight an easily recognizable character on /pony/ and other boards he frequented. The character was eventually modified slightly by Tangerine Cookie to have a blue stripe (a reference a time when Saikar had blue hair in real life,) a longer mane in general, and a statistic-based cutie mark. However, with nearly a thousand original Greylight images having been created,and more still created by Saikar and others on occasion, the blue-striped versions remain relatively rare. Category: Users Category: Original Characters Category: Unicorns Category: OTT